


Angels in Art Class

by CrayonCutie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, angel - Freeform, art class, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Clay and Tony fall in love in an art class.This is the redone version of Art Class 101. Now with more gay.





	Angels in Art Class

Clay carefully wandered the halls, noticing the look of dread on every other students face. Summer break had ended and of course that meant it was time to hit the books! It was only 7th period but it felt like five hundred years had passed.  
  He had seen Hannah moments earlier, who had spent the passing period telling Clay about how hot one of the kids from her AP Chemistry class was and about this other boy who she had become almost-sorta-friends with.  
"Wow its the first day and you've already found my replacement? "

"Clay nobody could replace you! You're like my number one bro forever."

  Clay thinks about how last year, when he was crushing on Hannah super hard it could've been compared to obsidian! Her putting him in the friendzone would have hurt so bad back then but now he's okay. Besides there were other fish in the sea. 

  The bell rings just as Clay enters the door. He sees these papers laid out on the tables. Great. There's assigned seating in this class too. He quickly sits down noticing the party of people who he will most likely be seated by for the next year. He sits next to some people he saw in his other classes like Bruce,the biggest player ever on planet earth, Marcus and Zach who also run around with Bryce. There were two boys he dodnt know though,one was blonde and the other wore a sweet leather jacket and has slicked back black hair. 

"Hello class I am Miss Adams ! I am one of two art teachers here at Liberty High. Today we are going to freedraw but it must be submitted to me for a grade. It can be anything you like as long as you are working for most of the class period." 

  The class shows some sort of agreement and Clay pulls out his sketchbooks flipping past tons of drawings. Some were doodles and some were unfinished but a lot of then he was proud of. He starts sketching out the body of an angel reaching down towards someone when he notices a little slip of paper on his desk. The note reads "you're cute. Meet me in the bathroom to chat? ;)"  Clay looks around the table trying to figure out who it is. Bryce waves at him and Clay smiles back. 

"Oh man I hope it wasn't him who gave me this note. He gives me a bad vibe." Clay mutters to himself, continuing his piece. 

  Clay realizes half way into class that his piece is starting to look awful the more he looks at it. He raises his hand, asks to go to the bathroom and grabs his cell before heading to the bathroom. He carefully sits in the stall as he pulls out his phone to text Hannah. 

Clay: you still alive?

Hannah: lol yeah are you?

Clay: barely. Some random kid gave me a note tho. 

 

Hannah doesn't respond so he starts to play games on his phone before seeing that he has been gone for about 15 minutes and should probably head back to class before the teacher starts to worry about his health. He slips his phone in his pocket and he feels it buzz. Hannah. He opens the stall door and goes to pull his phone back out when he feels a hand on his chest pushing him back into the stall. He looks up to see the handsome boy with the leather jacket.

"You sent the note?" Clay said but there was no response as the boy carefully pushed him against a wall and kissed him. The boys lips were soft and he was shorter than Clay and somehow Clay had found his hands around the boys waist as they continued kissing. The bell rings and the boy pulls away but not before slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. 

"The names Tony. Text me later alright?"

And with that the boy was gone and Clay pulled out his phone to check his messages.

Hannah: oooh who is it? Are they cute?

Hannah: Clay?

Hannah: You okay?

Clay: Well I found out his name....

Hannah: oh yeah? How? And who is it?

Clay: His name is Tony and he just made out with me in the bathroom. 

  Clay stood there shocked at what had just happened. He shuffled back to Miss Adams room and slowly put his things in his bag and handed her his failed piece and walked out. 

  Tony was nowhere to be seen in the now empty hallway, although Clay doesn't know why he's surprised considering school ended almost half an hour ago.

"JENSEN HEY!" Hannah says as she runs down hall towards him and tackles him.

"Jeez Hannah. You should tryout for football seeing as how it was so easy for you to tackle me to the ground!" 

"Haha very funny, and for your information its because you're tiny. Now tell me everything!" 

  Clay told her the whole story as they walked to the bike rack and unchained his bike. She giggles as Clay tells her about what happened in the bathroom and begins to tease him about it.

"Clay you just got your first kiss congrats!"

"Oh shut up Hannah. Don't make me ride away and have you walk by yourself." he says in his most threatening voice. 

"Wait so what happened after he kissed you?"

"Oh I got his number and he told me to text him later."

Hannah stops dead in her tracks and screams "EMERGENCY MEETING AT MONETS. NOW." as she begins pulling him in that direction, texting on her phone with her free hand as they walk. 

   Clay tries to not act suspicious when a blonde boy with his septum pierced sits down at the table with them. He looks oddly familiar.

"Hannah. Who's this?" 

"Someone who is here to help. Hey. The names Alex and Hannah has already told me about....art class." 

  Clay stares at him a little bit longer before recognizing him...its one of his tablemates from art. Crap. 

"Oh. Hello Alex. Sorry you had to meet me like this." Clays voice awkwardly trails off and Alex laughs at Clays awkwardness. 

"Clay. Alex is the guy I made friends with in AP Chemistry-" Hannah starts before Alex interjects with  
"AP Chemistry more like AP I wanna Die." 

"ALEX!" Hannah yells at him as they both get into a small argument about the class. 

Clay delicately pulls out the slip of paper from his pocket. He wonders when Tony even wrote this since their first encounter didn't exactly start with hellos. 

"Is that the paper?" 

"Yes Hannah that's called p-a-p-e-r." Alex says sarcastically and Hannah looks like she's ready to kill him by now.

"What are you gonna say?" She says to him as Alex sarcastically swoons putting his head in his hands and sighing contently before saying.  
"Dear Tony, please marry me!"  
  Hannah shoves Alex as they bicker in a playful manner. Clay types the number into his phone before sending a quick text to Tony.

 

Clay: Hey Tony. Its Clay.

Tony: I figured it was you. Hey :)

 

  Hannah and Alex scream after seeing him send the message.

"CLAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET US HELP YOU." they scream is scary unison. 

"Yeah well you guys were busy," He grabs his bag and gets up "see ya guys later I gotta go."  
"Clay we haven't even gotten drinks yet!" Hannah shouts as he walks away waving at them. Hannah and Alex sit there silently before they start up a conversation. 

  Clay walks alongside his bike carefully steering it as he texts on his phone. 

Clay: so about what happened during art....

Tony: you'll have to wait and find out. For now I go

Clay: oh?

Tony: My dads a mechanic. I've gotta go help. We'll talk later cutie ;) 

Clay: Later Tony :0)  
  

  Clay shuts his phone off and sits it on his desk as he pulls out his sketchbooks from his bag. He notices that he forgot to turn in his paper but hopefully he can tomorrow. He flips to the next page and begins to lightly sketch the outline of Tony, as best as his memory can allow him for now. He hears his dad call for him downstairs. He grabs his phone and sends a quick text before putting it down again. 

Clay: I hope this isn't weird but I need a picture of you. For your contact in my phone.

  His dad calls out for him again, this time Clay yells out a quick "hold on". He barrels down the stairs to see his dad and talk about school. His dad asks him about all of his classes and he tries not to blush as he mentions art class. 

"Well I gotta go do some work. You can go back to your room if you want. Im glad you had a good day at school kiddo. "

"Thanks dad. Love you!" and with that Clay is dashing up the stairs to his room and he's back at his desk picking up his phone.

Tony: you even text like a cutie with that smiley face. 

Tony: *image attached* here you go 

Clay: Thanks! 

Clay: *image attached* heres one for my contact photo too

 

  Clay stared at the photo after saving it to his phone. There's no denying that Tony was handsome. Clay shook his head and got back to drawing as he glanced at the photo so many times that when he finished the drawing it looked so close to perfect. As night fell Clay crawled into his bed ready to sleep for the night he felt his phone buzz one last time. 

Tony: Goodnight. 

Clay: Goodight Tony 

Clay was nervous at school the next day, it got worse as it got closer to 7th period, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop staring at Tonys picture. There was this feeling of familiarity even though he hadn't even met the boy until yesterday.

"Hey Clay." Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder as they walked. Clay tried to hide his blush. 

"Hey Tony. Lovely weather we're having right?" 

Tony laughs as they continue to walk to art. 

"You wanna know why I kissed you right?" Tony says and Clay blushes as he nods quickly. 

"Well I wasn't born on earth. Im an angel and each one is given....a person I guess is how you describe it? Anyways angels spend years upon years looking for their person because our bodies never age until we do. We are meant to live out our days with our person. So Im sorry I couldn't control myself when I had finally met you." 

Tony's apology falls on deaf ears as Clay softly kisses Tony before hugging him. 

"I'm honored to be your person Tony."


End file.
